My Whole World
by RuJa4EVA
Summary: Russia had no clue what his singing did to him.


**Before I start this there are three important things:**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**The song they are singing is "Last Night Good Night" duet by Hatsune Miku and Kaito. I highly recommend listening to it while reading this.**

**This is the picture that inspired this whole fic: i55. photobucket. com /albums /g160 /Brown_Puppy /Decorated % 20images /Americajaoanrussiajoana. jpg (sorry you have to unspace everything, won't let it show up otherwise)**

**

* * *

**

Russia had no clue what his singing did to him.

It was go time. The stage was set, the lights were radiant, and the audience was having trouble staying in their seats. Japan looked ahead with determination, forcing his hands to stay at his side without fidgeting. Behind him the stage director, Ralph, desperately tried to organize and fix last-minute issues that had apparently popped up. Shouldn't they have fixed everything at the last dress rehearsal? Kiku sighed and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, ignoring all around him.

This time would be different, he told himself. Surely with a crowd watching, and the stage effects distracting him, as well as having to concentrate on performing his best, Japan would not have time to think of anything else. And soon, he thought, this would all be over.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium, the audience soon going silent as they gave the stage their rapt attention.

It had all happened over the last few weeks.

From the first rehearsal, Japan knew he was in trouble. At first he thought it would fade away – certainly overtime he would become immune to it, right? But no, every time they walked on stage, every time Japan looked into that perfect expression, those beautiful violet eyes, heard that gentle, passionate voice ringing in his ears, he was gone.

The first time he just stammered through the song and the director called it off, assuming it to be a case of stage fright. The second time he'd managed to start the song after a week of intense practicing on his own, however as the song reached its peaked he soon cut off. After that, it took every ounce of strength Japan had to try not to get lost in those eyes. And even with that, he still barely made it through the song.

Japan was thankful Russia had not noticed anything. If he had, the other would be quick to use it to his advantage.

Japan didn't just get lost in Russia's singing – he got completely enraptured by it. It was as if without that beautiful voice, he could not take a breath. Yet that same voice took his breath away. One single note set him on a high unlike anything else.

The announcer's voice followed by thousands of fans applauding brought him from his thoughts. Kiku relaxed his shoulders and quelled the growing feeling in his stomach. He had to focus if he wanted to get through this without any distractions. Or one main distraction.

The music started up and Japan took a deep breath as the drums began a steady beat. He closed his eyes, memorizing it for a second before preparing himself to enter the stage.

"_**Suyasuya yume wo miteru."**_

Kiku walked slowly onto the stage, concentrating on the music and ignoring the low murmur of applause from the audience as he turned to face the other side of the platform. Across the stage, Russia made his entrance, picking up where Japan left off.

"_**Kimino yokogao."**_

"_**K**__**izukazu koboreta namida." **_

As they walked closer, Japan attempted to concentrate on the song, staring slightly below Russia's eyes and trying not to hear his partner's part as the duet continued.

"_**Hoho wo tsutau."**_

They were face to face now, their heads a mere three inches apart. Japan tried his hardest not to get caught up in the intense, enchanting deep purple eyes, but as soon as he looked directly into them, he felt trapped as he stuttered out the next few words.

"_**Set…su...na…no…to…ki…meki wo."**_

Steadily the lighting went from dim to glaringly bright as Russia began singing with Japan's on voice. Slowly Kiku found himself leaning closer and closer to Russia's face, their mics soon becoming entwined. Ivan smiled seductively, and entwined their fingers, the heat only serving to further distract the Japanese man.

"_**Konomuneni kakusitetano. Last night…"**_

Behind them, sudden water jets shot up, colored by dozens of rainbows slights and dazzling like fireworks. Japan couldn't even tell if he was singing anymore. It was all too much. The lights, the singing, Russia's eyes, the special effects. Japan felt like he was going to pass out but he knew he was too engrossed in Russia's voice to do anything but gaze longingly into the indigo eyes staring back at him.

Abruptly, Japan's voice caught in his through, and it wasn't until halfway through the music's next two measures that he realized the cause had been Russia's lips on his, blocking out any noise from getting through. In the heat of the moment, Japan wrapped his arms around Russia and deepened the kiss, too lost in passion to remember where they were or who was watching them. Not like it mattered as astounded fangirls began cheering on the two, as their boyfriends watched in shocked, confused at what was happening.

At the feeling of a wet tongue invading his mouth, Japan moaned softly, the microphone attached to his headset picking up every single sound. The audience went red, some in awkwardness and most in excitement.

A groping hand touching him made Japan gasp and pull away from the kiss, allowing Russia's mouth full access to attack his neck. "Ahh…Russia-kun…"

With a quick bite to the collar to divert Japan's attention Russia unbuttoned the white slacks and snuck his hand in them, rubbing Japan through the cloth of his boxers before sneaking his hand past that and stroking him.

"Ahhh…ohh…h-hai…ngh…"

Backstage, Ralph stared in disbelief at what was happening in front of him. He knew they were both gay, but he'd never dared to imagine anything like _this_ would happen. Ralph looked out into the audience and literally saw some of the male watchers gulp and cringe at the scene going on before them. Swift to try and save his show, he connected to their headsets and spoke to them. "Uh…guys? Y-You have a show to do."

The answer back came from Ivan, expected being as Kiku seemed too far gone to register anything except Russia. "Shut the fuck up, Ralph, I'm making out."

He sighed deeply, knowing how stubborn and…scaring Ivan could be when something involved Kiku. But his boss had been on his tail this week about everything, and he was already skating on very thin ice with her. If something were to go wrong and she were to get word of it, he would be _lucky _to get demoted to a roadie. This had to end before it got out of hand – which it already seemed to have done.

"Ivan," He reminded him "You have a contract to fulfill."

There was silence for a few seconds (other than the wet noises their mouths were making) before the reply came back, the creepy, obviously turned-on voice made Ralph shudder at the clear reminder of what exactly his performers were participating in.

"But I'd rather fill Kiku." And with that Ralph watched from afar as Ivan took off his head set and tossed it somewhere, once again sealing his and Kiku's lips together.

Still stroking with one hand, Russia moved his other to start undoing the buttons on Japan's uniform, wasting no time in attacking the pale chest before him with his mouth. A red tongue met pink nipples, causing Kiku to cry out in pleasure at the sensation.

Finally managing to get out a few words, Japan gasped as his hands clung to Russia's shoulders. "Ivan-kun….ahhh….pl-please…I n-need you…"

Russia's mouth moved away from Kiku's chest and murmured sweet nothings into his ear as a slick finger inserted itself into Japan's entrance.

Japan gasped as two more fingers were inserted, moaning in pleasure at the slight pain brought when Russia scissored them. The pleasant feeling was soon gone as Ivan removed the fingers, only to replace them with something bigger.

"Aaaahhh!" Kiku cried out at the pain filling his backside, but Ivan didn't waste time in waiting for Japan to adjust. He started up thrusts at a quick pace, listening with satisfaction at the delicious sounds provided by the other. Russia always liked to do it rough, and he knew Kiku wouldn't have it any other way. It was another way they were so perfect for each other.

As Russia roughly struck his prostate, Kiku called out, shouting for more. "Ahh! Hai! There, harder!"

Not one to deny the other, Russia complied, leaning over to whisper in Japan's ear. "Oh, malyj podsolnechnika. Ty moj ves' mir."*

"Nnhh…R-Russia-kun….Aishiteru."**

"Ja ljublju tebja."**

At the familiar feeling of heat in the pit of his stomach, Russia quickly picked up where he left of and resumed stroking Japan, the smaller nation's moans growing louder with each stroke and thrust.

"I-Ivan-kun…close…nggh…" Face flushed, Japan looked up through half-lidded eyes into the indigo ones staring down at him below.

"Mmm…da." Russia's thumb ran over Japan's head, knowing how sensitive the single spot was for the other. "Come for me, Kiku~"

With one last cry Japan came, his pleasure sending Russia over the edge and coming soon after. The audience was dead silent, the few males in the audience holding their breath to see if it was finally over, and the girls waiting to see if more was to come. After a few minutes, applause exploded as girls stood from their seat and screamed at the top of their lungs in support of the beautiful scene that had just happened.

Backstage, Ralph rubbed his temples at the scene before him. "I am so fired."

"Ralph, what's going on?"

Alarmed, Ralph whipped around to come face to face with his boss. "M-Ms. Héderváry, I can explain-"

"I-Is that Ivan and Kiku? Were they just…and on stage?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, but I promise you that's not what was supposed to-"

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me this was happening? Did you get it on film?"

"I-what?"

"Did you get it on film?"

"I…uh…yeah, I think so. That new guy, Matthew Williams seemed intent on recording it for some reason…"

"This is great!" Hungary jumped for joy, squealing happily. "You didn't tell me this was how the show was going to go! You deserve a raise! Get me that video tape!"

**OMAKE**

"That was so amazing! I mean the way they just…and when they…oh my gosh, I knew they were like that! I just knew it!" As they exited the theater with the many other happily squealing girls, Mary Ann clutched her RuJa CD close to her chest, not the least bit disappointed at the lack of music at the concert. She could hear their singing on her cd, that scene had been a once in a lifetime chance. At the lack of response from her boyfriend, she nudged him in the side. "Joe, what's wrong?"

"Mary Ann, I just realized something I think you should know…" Joe gulped before turning to face her concerned stare. "…I'm gay."

She gaped at him. "What? You are?"

"Uh…apparently." Joe focused his gaze on the ground, ashamed.

"This is great!"

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted a gay best friend! Do you think we can go to their next concert together?"

"Yeah, definitely! Do you think we could get better seats this time?"

* * *

*******"****Oh little sunflower. You are my whole world."**

****Both mean I love you, the first in Japanese, the second in Russian.**

**...so that is what happens when I try to write smut by myself. It fails. It fails bad. _**

**Credit goes to Miirkaelisaar for some of Russia's dialogue, and the dialogue of the OMAKE.**

**I'm having a bit of a dilemma. I'm considering making a second chapter from Russia's point of view of the weeks/rehearsals leading up to this. What do you think, would you like to read that? Please tell me, that'd be a great help. ^^**


End file.
